L' idea di amore
by BellaJaze
Summary: El amor... nadie sabe con certeza que significa esa palabra, nadie puede ponerle palabras a un sentimiento tan grande y diverso, el amor nunca se acaba, solo se transforma en otro tipo de amor que tal vez ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia y por eso todos tenemos únicamente la idea de amor...


Capítulo 1* Nueva Vida

Era la foto perfecta, una pareja espera la llegada de su primer hijo; la señora piensa que será una niña y la llama "iza", el padre, por su parte quiere un niño y le dice "pequeño campeón", pues dice que el nombre que escogió lo revelara cuando haya nacido; los abuelos del bebe quieren una niña, pues en la familia no hay niñas pequeñas; todos están a la espera de ese pequeño ser que llegara a cambiarles la vida.

La señora, una mujer de 24 años, tez blanca, de ojos café, su cabello es caoba, por otra parte él, tiene 25 años, él es de tez morena claro, cabello negro y ojos negros, ambos esperan que su bebe sea una mezcla de ambos, con el tono de piel medio al que tienen, pero lo único que realmente desean es que su bebe nazca sano y fuerte para darle todo el amor que guardan para él o ella.

Han pasado tres meses desde que la pareja disfrutaba a su bebe no nato desde su casa, ahora se encontraban camino al hospital de su ciudad, al llegar al hospital el doctor en turno atiende el parto, y al cabo de 3 horas de labor, nace una hermosa niña de tez clara y con pequeños mechones de cabello color castaño y unos preciosos ojos azules que hipnotizaron a su familia; y tal como la madre la llamaba "iza" ahora es una integrante más de esta pequeña pero amorosa familia, pasaron en el hospital solo ese día y al siguiente madre e hija fueron dadas de alta, la nueva familia se estaba alistando para partir del hospital, mientras la mujer comentaba a su marido su inquietud por conocer Sudamérica, la señora cambiaba de ropa a su hija recién nacida, la nueva madre tenía ganas de visitar Rio de Janeiro, el señor promete llevarla a ella y a su hija de viaje tan pronto como le sea posible.

Al llegar a casa, los familiares y amigos reciben a la nueva bebe y la llenan de mimos y besos así como de pequeños presentes que tal vez no serían los más costosos del mundo, pero los ofrecían con gran fervor y alegría, todos quedaron encantados con la belleza de la pequeña al haber sacado los ojos de su abuela, la única en la familia durante tres generaciones que tenía los ojos azules, la pequeña se ha convertido en el centro de atención de toda su familia.

Han pasado 5 meses y medio desde el nacimiento de iza, como sus padres y toda su familia la llama. El padre ha llegado de trabajar y trae una sorpresa con el:

-Cariño ¡buenas noticias!

-¿Que pasa amor?

-Iremos a Sudamérica, visitaremos Rio de Janeiro por un mes, solo tú, iza y yo, ¿qué te parece?

La madre se queda sin palabras, su única reacción es abrazar a su marido, al separarse de él toma a su pequeña hija en brazos

-¿Escuchaste pequeña?, ¡Iremos de viaje!

La única respuesta de la niña a su madre es una gran sonrisa que hace que sus hoyuelos se remarquen en sus mejillas. Su madre la deja en brazos de su padre y corre a sacar una pequeña libreta que como portada tiene una foto de iza, toma un bolígrafo y escribe

_**"será tu primer viaje princesa ¡Conoceremos Rio de Janeiro y cumplirás 6 meses de haber llenado nuestras vidas de luz cuando lleguemos a ese lugar!".**_

El día se llegó, iza y sus padres van camino al aeropuerto, la niña aunque aún es pequeña, ve todo con gran interés, todo es nuevo para ella, va imaginando cómo será su estancia temporal en aquel país desconocido para ella. La madre por su parte es inmensamente feliz pues al fin cumplirá su sueño de conocer una parte del mundo a lado de las personas que tanto ama; el padre iba pensando como mandar una foto de iza diario durante un mes seguido, pues esa era la única condición de sus abuelos para separarse de la pequeña por tanto tiempo. Llegaron al aeropuerto, abordaron el vuelo y en un corto lapso de tiempo llegaron a Rio, donde buscaron el hotel donde se hospedarían, después decidieron ir a recorrer la ciudad un poco, y al estar viendo un escaparate con pequeños relicarios, decidieron comprarle uno a la bebe, el relicario tenía una inscripción en portugués que decía: " amar, para ser autêntica, tem nos custará (el amor, para que sea autentico, debe costarnos)"; decidieron que se lo regalarían cuando cumpliera un año, también encontraron una pulsera que tenía un dije de corazón que se abría para poner una foto en él y decidieron comprarlo y agregarle un dije con una foto por cada viaje que realizaran juntos.

Por otra parte en la casa Cullen, la inquieta Alice corría por toda la casa con flores para cada rincón de su hogar cuando de pronto le llego una visión de su amado Jasper y ella en el jardín de la casa Cullen y el sostenía a una niña en brazos y la miraba con… ¿adoración? ¿Porque veía esto? ¿Quién era esa niña?, no sabía quién era, pero al verla ella se dio cuenta que no solo sería importante para Jasper sino también para ella e investigaría donde se encontraba y que motivos la traerían a sus vidas.


End file.
